


A Different Christmas

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Series: Christmas Fics [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Christmas Presents, F/M, Hanukkah, Implied Smut, M/M, Minor Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Minor Eric Foreman/Thirteen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: House decides to make the first move by surprising Cuddy and Wilson with a 'special' Christmas/Hanukkah present.
Relationships: Lisa Cuddy/Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Christmas Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Different Christmas

Foreman is reading through one of the many folders on the table. Chase is fiddling with a pen. Cameron is looking nervously at the clock. Thirteen is falling asleep on the table.

Wilson walks into the room.

“Is he here?” Wilson asks the team.

“No.” They all say unanimously, knowing exactly whom he means by ‘he’. In all honesty there is only ever one ‘he’ Wilson ever looks for. It’s past noon and House isn’t at work, yet. Cuddy won’t be pleased.

“House. You’re taking this case.” Cuddy says as she enters the room.

Everyone looks up at her, except for Wilson, who looks away.

“He…uh…just went to get something from his bike.” Wilson says.

“His bike isn’t here.” Cuddy gives Wilson a look.

“How would you know that?” He asks.

She just raises her eyebrow at him.

“I presumed he got a ride with you.” Cuddy explains.

Everyone hears the sound of a cane approaching and soon enough the glass door is forced open. They all turn to face House.

“Didn’t get the memo about a meeting. Now, shoo, got work to do.” House points the cane at the door as he looks at Wilson and Cuddy.

“I think we’ll stay.” Wilson says.

“Suit yourself. Case?” House asks looking at his team.

The team digs into the case presented on the board and go to the labs, leaving the senior doctors behind.

“Any plans for Christmas?” Chase asks out of the blue as they’re looking at the blood work of the patient.

“Meeting Eric’s family.” Thirteen says and Foreman tries to hide his happy smile.

“Ooooh, moving on to the next step I see.” Chase says.

“What about you?” Foreman asks.

“Met the family or Christmas plans?” Cameron asks.

“Both.”

“We’ve already done the obligatory meetings. Christmas plans include turning off our pagers.” Chase says.

“What does House do during Christmas? He’s such a Grinch.” Thirteen says.

“Who knows.” Chase shrugs.

“Wilson probably knows.”

“Well, that’s a given.”

“It’s probably House ignoring the fact that it’s Christmas. Wilson comes over, also trying to pretend it isn’t Christmas because House will ignore any mention of it. He brings beer and tries to smuggle in a small sentimental present for which he gets laughed at but deep down really appreciates. But only really deep down. They choose some trashy TV, discuss all the pranks they ever pulled. They discuss nurses and Cuddy, probably make fun of us.”

“That sounds about right.”

“It’s kind of sad.”

“Not for them.”

“I would actually add an extra player into that scenario. I’d say Cuddy makes her way over at some point. She probably changes her mind ten times before actually knocking on the door. They let her in, looking surprised. She gives them both a present because she knows Wilson would be there. Wilson joyfully opens it, House ignores it, only opening it under the forceful admonition of Wilson. They awkwardly try to figure out what to do since it doesn’t seem right to watch what they were watching with Cuddy but she insists. At some point, after a few beers, something hits House and he begins to play his piano, while the other two sit there unmoving.”

House is hiding behind the door, listening to his team discuss what his plans might be for Christmas. He can’t help but smile because they were spot on. That is more or less how last Christmas went down. How did they know him and Wilson and Cuddy so well?

He’ll have to change it up this year. The wheels begin to spin in his mind.

Christmas Eve.

The knock comes earlier than House expected.

“Come in, Wilson!” He yells out of his bedroom.

“Oh, um, I didn’t realize you had company.” Wilson says as he looks at House standing in front of him in an unbuttoned dress shirt, his hair tousled, and pants thankfully on.

“Well, you did just arrive.”

“No, I meant, other, um, company…wait, is Cuddy here?” Wilson asks. An odd sensation runs through him. A mixture of jealousy, excitement, anger, and relief. He’d been battling his feelings for House and Cuddy for a while. He wanted to be with Cuddy but the idea of Cuddy being with House was oddly electrifying. He wanted House to himself but he didn’t want House to be alone. It was all too damn confusing in his mind.

“No. Why would you think she’s here?” House asks guessing what might be going on in Wilson’s mind. He’d started noticing the way Wilson is around him and Cuddy. He liked watching him squirm.

“So, no, um, lady in there?” Wilson asks pointing at the bedroom.

“No lady.” House says emphasizing the word lady. Wilson’s eyes bulge just as House expected.

“Oh, um, man…?” Wilson asks.

“No, no man or woman.” House says.

“Okaaay…any plans for tonight?” Wilson asks.

“No. Why, is today some special day?” House asks.

Wilson gives him a look.

There’s another knock at the door.

“Come in, Cuddy!” House says.

“How did you know it’s her?” Wilson asks.

“The same way I always know it’s you.” House explains.

“I actually don’t even know that.”

“How many people do you think knock on my door? It’s either Wilson coming out of pity or because something difficult happened or it’s Cuddy worried about me or, well, out of pity. What is it about people pitying me?” House says matter-of-factly not actually looking for an answer.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, yeah. Also, why Christmas, you’re both Jewish. So maybe Happy Hanukkah if we must choose.” House says.

“You don’t seem too bothered that we’re here.” Cuddy says.

“I’ve given up on that. You’re both all into traditions and what not, and you probably pity me, even though I couldn’t be bothered to even realize that other people are celebrating something today. So, yes, I knew you’d come. And now, I am not making some special Christmas or Hanukkah dish. It’s just a regular evening.” House mutters.

“Would you mind at least buttoning up your shirt?” Wilson asks.

“I don’t mind.” Cuddy says and Wilson blushes.

“Why, does it bother you, Jimmy?” House asks.

“No, it’s just…nevermind.” Wilson waves his hand.

“You can place them over there.” House points to a small coffee table.

“Place what there?” Cuddy asks.

“The presents. And don’t say you didn’t get anything, you can’t help it. Both of you. Honestly, it’s a compulsion. I could say a thousand times I don’t want one and you’d still do it. I think it’s quite selfish. It makes you feel better but not anyone else.” House says.

“Hey! I like presents, thank you very much.” Wilson says.

“Well, you’re you. I’m me.” House says.

“Boys. Calm down.” Cuddy says rolling her eyes. She can’t help but wonder why she chose to come over. House is right, she does pity him sometimes. She wishes she didn’t but it’s true. It’s not like she’ll get any festive feeling out of being here. But, if she’s being honest, there’s no one she’d rather spend time with than James and Greg. Even if it means listening to their never ending banter, which was actually quite hot.

Three mugs of mulled wine later, the festive cheer seems to be entering the room uninvited, or at least uninvited by House.

“Please, can it be present time now?” Wilson begs for the tenth time that night.

“Fine.” House says trying to say it like it’s a bother but really he’s looking forward to it.

Cuddy moves over to the table to hand them out.

“Wait, there’s two for Wilson and two for me…” Cuddy says.

“Yeah, and I presume two for me.” House says.

“But, that would mean you got us a present as well.” Cuddy says.

“Duh.” House says.

House can practically hear their jaws open. He then looks over at Wilson who narrows his eyes, perhaps waiting for the big reveal of a prank.

“Is it filled with air?” Wilson asks, scrutinizing the wrapping.

“Well, I presume there’s some air there. I didn’t exactly place it in a vacuum.” House replies.

Cuddy opens her present from Wilson first. It’s a bracelet.

“Well, you were always rubbish at choosing presents.” House says.

Wilson splutters only to be saved by Cuddy’s appreciation and thanks for the present.

Wilson goes next by opening a present from Cuddy. It’s a tie.

“The two of you are like a match made in heaven. Seriously.” House rolls his eyes.

“Thanks Lisa. I love it. House, stop making this miserable.” Wilson says.

House opens his present from Wilson. Without meaning to, House gives Wilson smile as he sees a set of rubber balls in the box.

“I got assurance from the seller that they’re just as effective as regular ones but less painful when they hit you.” Wilson.

“So really it’s a present for you.” House smirks.

“Pretty much.”

House opens his present from Cuddy. Another smile, this time to Cuddy. It’s a gift card to a music store.

“Clever.” House says.

“It’s not like I would know exactly what you want or need from such a store, so I figured a gift card should do it.” She says.

“Huh, how come I didn’t think of that?” Wilson ponders.

“You can open your presents at the same time. They match.” House points to the presents sitting on the laps of his companions.

“Matching? Oh God, is it like matching shirts? Some embarrassing title on it…” Wilson wonders.

“Just open it.” House says.

Cuddy’s eyebrows shoot up as she sees the sexy lingerie set. Wilson’s eyebrows also shoot up as he sees the handcuffs in his present.

“What…?” Wilson asks.

“How did you know my size?” Cuddy asks.

“You’re seriously asking House this? That man knows every woman’s size.” Wilson says.

“What is this?” Wilson asks.

“Handcuffs.” House replies knowing perfectly well that’s not what Wilson meant.

“No, I know that. What is…this.” Wilson points at the two presents.

“Hmm, I suppose for some context. Let’s just say, I seem to be thought of as boring by some people. So, in order for that perception not to reach you, I thought I’d change it up a bit.”

“How exactly is this changing things up? It’s not exactly that much of a surprise that the present would be somehow sexual or odd.” Cuddy says.

“Maybe not the present…but what happens with the present might be. I will be blunt. I want both of you in my bed. I want us to fuck.” House says and stares into their eyes, not wanting to miss their reactions.

The shock on their faces is incomparable. He wishes he could have captured it on camera.

“Don’t even think about denying that you both want the same.” House says plastering the most superior face he could muster.

“You utter bastard.” Wilson smiles.

Cuddy falls into a hysterical laughter.

“Well, what are you waiting for? You both know where the bedroom is.” House smirks.

Let’s just say it’s everybody’s favorite Christmas that year. But what happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom. Or does it?

By tomorrow, it’ll all likely be spreading through Princeton-Plainsboro but House doesn’t seem to mind one bit.


End file.
